Reagan verses Blue Templar- Round 3
by Gracie in wonderland
Summary: 15 year old Carly Reagan is still finding life hard after the death of her father Joe, but it is hard to move on when the guy responsible for the pain could be getting early parole. Joe was round 1 and Jamie was round 2 but will Carly be round 3...
1. Chapter 1

**Reagan verses Blue Templar- Round 3**

 **Chapter 1**

Carly looks around the bedroom "wow this room was disgusting."

Jack and Sean both nod "thanks for helping Carly."

Carly smiles "anytime, I'm going to go clean mine."

Carly walks to her room and notices the boys are following her "you guys want to help me?"

Sean smiles "sure, you helped us clean our room."

Carly nods "there isn't anything bad in my room, I keep it clean anyway."

Carly and the boys open Carly's bedroom door and inside were Danny and Linda sitting on her bed.

Carly looks over at the boys then towards the adults "erm is something wrong?"

Linda looks at them "We need to talk Carly."

Jack and Sean hold their hands up "you're on your own Carly."

The boys and Carly shuts her door and leans against it "what did I do?"

Linda pats the space on the bed between her and Danny "come sit, Danny has something to say to you."

Carly looks over at Danny "what's going on Uncle Danny?"

Danny tilts his head at her "I have been told that Sonny Malevsky is up for early parole?"

Carly becomes mad "But he was meant to get LIFE, is there a chance he will be granted parole?"

Danny sighs "Right now, I don't know but as soon as I find out more I will tell you Carly."

Linda puts her hands on Carly's shoulders "we also think it would be best if while it is going on if you were around people, just in case."

Carly looks at her aunt and uncle "just in case what?"

Linda kisses her temple "just in case something happens, we want you safe Carly, and so would your dad."

Carly nods "I'll do whatever you guys need me to do; I'll do anything to make your lives easier."

Danny smiles "glad to hear it, right get dressed time to have dinner."

Linda and Danny leave Carly to get dressed, Linda looks at Danny "You don't think he'll try and contact her do you."

Danny hugs her "If he knows what is good for him he won't even mutter her name."

Linda hugs him back "Joe would be proud of you looking after his daughter."

Danny kisses the top of her head "She's my niece; of course I'm going to look after her. Just a shame her mother doesn't want her, the more of Carly we get."

Linda smirks "should we announce our news at dinner?"

Danny smirks back at her "yes, I know the kids are going to like it especially the boys."

The five of them arrive at Frank and Henry's house; they arrive just as Jamie was arriving at the house.

Jack and Sean smile at their uncle "Hi Uncle Jamie."

Jamie smiles at his nephews "Hey boys."

Carly waves at him and heads towards the house, Jamie looks at Linda and Danny.

Jamie raises his eyebrow "what was that about?"

Jamie looks at his niece "Carly, Where is my hug?"

Carly just waves at him again and walks into the house, Jamie looks back at his brother "what is going on with her?"

The adults follow the children into the house; Jamie goes in search for Carly. He finds her in Joe's old bedroom.

He knocks on the door "can I come in?"

Carly nods "I'm sorry I didn't hug you."

He sits on the bed and pulls Carly on to his lap "as long as I get one, its fine with me."

Carly looks at her uncle "did you hear the news from Sing Sing?"

Jamie nods "I did but Danny and I will be there are the hearing to make sure that he doesn't get parole."

Carly looks around the bedroom that her father grew up in "It doesn't get any easier does it Uncle Jamie, I miss him so much."

Jamie kisses her head "I know Carly, but we have some wonderful memories to share with each other. I have a suggestion, I know that father's day is coming up, how about you spend that weekend with me?"

Carly faintly smiles "I don't want to upset Uncle Danny and Aunt Linda."

Danny was leaning against the doorframe "You won't upset us Carly, we want you happy. The boys are always afraid to do anything with me because they don't want to upset you."

Carly gets up "they have every right to do something with you, you are their father."

Danny opens his arms for her "and if you did want to join us or want to do something that Joe used to like, all you have to do is say and we will all be happy to do that for you Carly."

Carly hugs him "Thank you, as it is next Sunday could we go see dad after church."

Danny and Jamie smile "we sure can."

Linda from downstairs "Dinner is ready guys."

The three of them walk down the stairs, they all take their seats. Carly was sitting next to Jamie and Henry, opposite Sean and Jack. The boys and Carly start talking about school and the different things they were learning and rumours going around the different schools.

Jamie nudges Carly then looks at everyone "As next Sunday is Father's day, Carly has suggested that after church we go visit Joe."

Frank smiles at his granddaughter "I think that is a perfect idea Carly."

Danny nods "as we are telling good news Linda and I are moving."

Erin looks at her brother "you are?"

Danny smiles "we found a bigger house and can afford it."

Linda smiles "I got a raise from the hospital so we can afford a bigger house with a bedroom for everyone."

Sean looks at his parents "I'll have my own room."

Danny nods at his youngest son "yes but that means you'll have to keep it clean and tidy all by yourself."

Sean looks at Jack "erm maybe I shall keep sharing a room with you Jack."

Jack laughs "no but maybe Carly can help you clean it."

Carly shakes her head "Nope, I only help you both now because I felt bad that I stole your room when I moved in."

Linda smiles "but now everyone will have a bedroom that they have to keep clean and tidy on their own as everyone is old enough to do it."

Nikki looks at Carly "did you hear about Allie?"

Carly nods "yeah, out of everyone, she is the last person we all expected."

Henry looks at them "what to fill us in?"

Carly looks at him "my friend Allie was caught cheating on 3 class tests."

Nikki nods "Allie is a really smart girl but now they are thinking that she cheated on all her tests."

Henry looks at Carly "I hope we don't find out that you cheat with her."

Carly shakes her head "I'd never cheat on a test, there is not point. You are only cheating yourself."

Henry smiles at her "Always remember that, plus they will always find out in the end."

The doorbell rang; everyone looks at each other and wonders who could be at the door.

Jamie stands up "I'll get it." He walks towards the door and opens it "Hey Baker, what's going on?"

Abigail faintly smiles at him "Hello Jamie, I need to speak to your father, there's a problem at Sing Sing."

Frank taps Jamie's shoulder "Hello Baker, let's go talk in the kitchen."

Abigail leaves half an hour later, Henry and Danny both knew that something was very bad.

Henry looks at his son "how bad is it Francis?"

* * *

What will Frank tell them?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Reagan verses Blue Templar- Round 3**

Thank you to Guest & Beth for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: rach86, carterlover & fiction-girl18 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: rach86, HPfanficfan2, rants and oblivious, carterlover & fiction-girl18 for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 2**

Abigail faintly smiles at him "Hello Jamie, I need to speak to your father, there's a problem at Sing Sing."

Frank taps Jamie's shoulder "Hello Baker, let's go talk in the kitchen."

Abigail leaves half an hour later, Henry and Danny both knew that something was very bad.

Henry looks at his son "how bad is it Francis?"

Carly looks at her grandfather "I guess Sonny isn't getting out on parole."

Frank looks at his granddaughter "Sonny Malevsky escaped from Sing Sing, this morning."

Danny puts his arms around Linda "how is that possible?"

Frank sighs and looks at his family "due to his good behaviour and that he was also up for parole the guards around him relaxed a little and he managed to escape."

Jamie pulls Carly into a hug "so what happens now dad?"

Carly manages to get out of Jamie's hug and walks outside needing to actually breathe, she sits on the wall and tries to catch her breath, she couldn't believe what is going on around her. The man who killed her father had escaped from a maximum security prison and was walking 'freely' around the city.

Carly has no idea why she looked up but she did and that was when everything turned red, she saw Sonny standing casually across the street from the house, she walks to the edge of the backyard and sees that Sonny is smirking.

Carly climbs over the high wall making sure that her grandpa's detail didn't see her and she stupidly walks towards Sonny. Sonny starts to walk away and she carries on following him.

Carly had to hear it from Sonny's mouth about why he killed her dad, Sonny starts to walk through a crowded park, Carly keeps following him feeling safe that loads of people were surrounding them.

No one saw it coming especially Carly, but everyone heard it and starts to run around like headless chicken. Carly feels the bullet hit her shoulder; she falls to the cold, hard ground.

Sonny smirks and walks away tossing the gun in a nearby trash can, loads of concerned adults walk over to help Carly and few call 911. A woman who had been jogging nearby saw Carly on the ground holding her shoulder and recognised her.

"Carly?"

Carly looks towards the person who had said her name, she faintly smiles "Hey Eddy."

Paramedics take Carly to the hospital and Eddy went with her, but Eddy knows she has to make a certain phone call.

Jamie sees his phone light up "Hey Eddy what's up?"

Eddy sighs "Hey Jamie, you and your family need to head to St. Victors. It's Carly she's been shot."

Jamie walks towards the kitchen "what? Are you sure it's our Carly?"

Eddy hands the phone over to her, Carly knows she is massive trouble "he hey Uncle Jamie."

Jamie looks at the family "Carly? Wh what happened?"

Carly looks over at Eddy "I'll explain when you get to the hospital; I am really sorry Uncle Jamie."

Jamie runs his hands through his hair "Carly's on her way to St. Victors with a GSW. She says she'll explain it when we get there."

Nicki looks at them "You don't think she saw Sonny do you, she could have followed him."

The Reagan family arrive at the hospital along with Frank's protection detail, everyone knew that Frank was going to have Carly followed by police officers whether she liked the idea or not. None of them would forgive themselves if they lost Carly.

Linda looks at a nurse "Melissa?"

Melissa smiles at her "Hey Linda, room 34, She is a very lucky lady. No major damage done but she will have to keep her arm elevated for at least 2 weeks."

Linda nods "I'll make sure she does."

They all head towards room 34; Eddy was in there with Carly

Eddy didn't notice the Reagans "You can't just go following wanted criminals Carly, you were lucky this time he only shot you in the shoulder. IF there is a next time you might not be so lucky."

Jamie walks over to his niece "but there won't be a next time will there Carly."

Carly shakes her head "no Uncle Jamie."

Eddy leaves them to it and to also give her statement to someone of what she saw which was not much but she also had Carly's statement so that they didn't have to ask her again.

Frank looks at his granddaughter "Start explaining Carly."

Carly looks up at the ceiling "he was just standing there across the street smirking as if his freedom has just been handed to him. I wanted to hear him say why he killed my dad."

Danny looks at his niece "you should have come back inside and told us, we would have handled him."

Carly looks at them "He was one of you Uncle Danny, what if he didn't just 'escape', what if he had help?"

Frank tilts his head "you saying I may have some dirty cops Carly."

Carly looks over at her grandfather "No one escapes Sing Sing without some sort of help Grandpa, even you must realise that."

She looks at them and realises how much she has upset them and made them angry that she not only did she not tell them that Sonny was near the house that she had the nerve to follow him away from the safety of the house.

Carly looks up at the ceiling as the tears fall down "I wan wanna be alo alone."

Linda walks to her bedside and dries her tears "We aren't mad at you sweetie, we are just mad at the situation that Sonny had the nerve to come so close to the house."

Danny looks at both his niece and wife raising his voice a little "And we are mad at you Carly, he is dangerous and wanted criminal. You shouldn't have followed him; he could have taken you. Do you think that is what Joe would want Carly, for you to be taken from us by the same man he was? Do you have any idea how stupid you were?"

Carly looks at him with hurt in her eyes, Danny never raised his voice at her before and reaches over to press the nurse call button, Melissa appears and Carly looks at her "they need to leave, I don't want them here."

Danny storms out of the room slowly followed by everyone telling Carly to get some rest and that they loved her. Jamie walks over to his brother "What was that all about Danny?"

Danny looks at his little brother but Jamie recognised the look in his big brothers eyes, it was regret and a little fear.

Jamie pats his back "Carly is fine Danny, she has learnt her lesson. Sonny won't be able to come close to her again and if he did try, we'll be here waiting for him."

Danny nods "We can't lose her too Jamie, Joe would kill us if something happened to Carly that we could have prevented."

Erin walks towards them "We have another problem."

Henry looks at his granddaughter "what's the problem Erin?"

Erin looks at Frank, Danny and Jamie "Carly is one step ahead of us; she is refusing police protection from anyone including you three. Danny you really upset her, you should apologize."

Jack and Sean nod "yeah dad, we've never seen you raise your voice at Carly before."

Danny nods walks towards Carly's room, he sees her crying into a pillow "Carly?"

She looks at him "What do you want Detective?"

Danny sits on the edge of her bed "I believe my title is Uncle, it's not that hard to say Carly. Look I'm sorry that I raised my voice at you, you worried all of us, you are the one who never gets into trouble."

Carly holds the pillow "I had to know why he killed my dad, why he decided that I have to live without a father. I want to know WHY it was his choice to make to take my dad away from me."

Danny hugs her "When we find him and we will, I promise you Carly that I will give you the chance to ask him yourself, but you have to do things the safe way from now on, which includes police protection."

Carly hears footsteps and sees Baker walk towards her and hands her an envelope

Baker looks sadly at Carly "Carly Reagan, you have just been served." Baker leaves just as quickly as she had arrived.

Carly opens the envelope and opens the letter the first thing she reads "from the desk of NYPD Police Commissioner Francis Reagan. Dear Miss. Reagan, due to unfortunate circumstances, it has come to my attention that due to the escape of prisoner 3582 also known as Sonny Malevsky and the high risk of said prisoner I am concerned for your safety. I have spoken to your legal guardian and they have agreed that you should have a police protection detail which will be effective immediately. Yours sincerely, Francis Reagan. Police Commissioner, NYDPD."

Carly hands the letter to Danny who rereads it and tries not to laugh, Carly looks at her uncle "he spoke to my legal guardian, I would have loved to seen that chat. I can't believe he would do his, I already told Aunt Erin that I don't want police protection."

Carly might live with Danny, Linda and the boys but it was Frank who had legal guardianship of her as it had been stated in Joe's will. But due to Frank's demanding schedule and Henry's social life with his old police friends, Carly was better off living with Danny and Linda plus the boys loved her like a sister.

Danny kisses her head "But you are minor Carly, you can refuse it all you want but they will only listen to Grandpa, when you reach 18 they might if this happens again but then again who knows."

* * *

Will Carly see Sonny again?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Reagan verses Blue Templar- Round 3**

Thank you to: LoveMeSomeFrankReagan, fiction-girl18, gr8tb23 & accounting professional for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: LoveMeSomeFrankReagan, Blacklab369, joan. corrigan. 1, Kenikie & accounting professional for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to LoveMeSomeFrankReagan & Blacklab369 for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 3**

Carly has to stay in the hospital overnight just to make sure that no major damage was done to her that they had missed it the first time around. She had been lying in bed the whole day; she went to sit on the windowsill and looked out into the city that was just getting ready for the night ahead of them all.

She feels someone tap her shoulder, she turns to look at her cousins "Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

Jack smiles at her "Mom said we could come see you before we went home. Are you okay Carly?"

Carly nods and smiles "yes and I have learnt from my mistakes, I just wanted to hear him explain why he killed my dad."

Sean hugs her "it's okay Carly; we understand you just wanted answers nothing wrong with that."

Carly hugs him back "the only thing wrong with it is how I went about doing so."

The three of them happily chat away only to suddenly notice that they were now no longer alone, Linda stood in the doorway clearly ready to go home. Jack and Sean both hug their cousin and say goodnight to her. They wait in the hallway for their mom.

Carly sits on her bed "why do I have a feeling that tomorrow night I won't be going home either."

Linda smiles at her niece "for the time being you will be staying at Grandpa's it is just a lot safer for you to be there. I know Jamie is also staying at the house, he is under strict orders."

Carly shows Linda her letter from the 'police commissioner' , Linda smiles "Danny told me about this but you aren't the only one Jamie also got a letter from Frank saying that he wouldn't be on patrol until Sonny was found and that is why he is staying at Grandpas."

Linda and the boys leave to head home leaving Carly all to herself, she looks up at the doorway and notices that the 2 uniforms were still standing outside her door. She gets off her bed and walks towards the door and pokes her head out to look into the hallway.

Both officers look and watch her to see if she makes a move, they had been warned that Carly was known to 'escape' from police protection detail before, so these guys were being extra vigilante.

Carly smiles at the person who has turned the corner, she happily leaves her room and runs over to them, the uniforms had no time to react or pull her back to safety as she was already giving the man a hug.

Carly smiles "Uncle Jamie."

Jamie carefully hugs her back being careful of her arm "Hey Carly, why are you out of your room?"

Carly and Jamie walk back into the safety of her room "because I saw you coming and wanted to give you a hug."

Carly sits on her bed and watches as Jamie gets comfy beside her bed, she raises her eyebrow at him "what are you doing?"

Jamie sits in the chair next to her bed and places his legs on the edge of the hospital; he just turns and smiles at her.

Carly lays down making sure she gives Jamie enough room to be comfy "I guess you are getting comfy for the night."

Jamie just smiles at her "I didn't think it would be fair if you had to stay the night here all alone."

Carly laughs at his attempt to lie "you didn't want to be around Grandpa and his protection detail."

Jamie nods "you got me, we are in this mess together and we shall stay together and before you ask yes he knows where I am and gave me permission to keep you company for the night."

Carly taps his leg with her foot "I'm sorry this happened to us Jamie."

Jamie taps her leg with his foot "it was going to happen to me anyway kiddo; PC was making plans for me you just got added to the plans."

The next morning Carly woke up to hushed voices around her, she also aware that someone was hugging her while she had been asleep, not realising where she was and who she was surrounded by.

Carly slowly stretches and still very sleepy, she blinks a few times and that is when everything from the day before had come back to her. Her following Sonny, being shot by Sonny and being yelled at by her uncle and the disappointment that was written on everyone's face.

The nurse hands the discharge papers to Danny who signs them, Carly jumps off the bed and tries to leave the hospital room wanting to get some fresh air, but Jamie was too quick and grabs her around the waist "where do you think you are going?"

Carly pouts at her uncle "I need some fresh air please."

Danny shakes his head at his niece "We are going to Grandpa's and having a very long talk."

Carly pulls away from her uncles and looks at them both "are you still mad at me Uncle Danny?"

Danny sighs "a little yes, what you did Carly yesterday was dangerous and reckless and that is not like you at all young lady."

Carly nods and remains quiet, she knew that if Danny was mad and disappointed in her then so would her father if he was still with them. Carly struggles to put on her jacket but moves away from Jamie when he tries to help.

Carly follows them to the Danny's unmarked police car, Danny shuts the door behind her but Jamie grabs his arm before he can get in the car "When we get to dad's you need to sit down with Carly and get out whatever you are feeling and work it out before this gets out of hand. You need to tell her that yes what she did was wrong and it scared you."

Danny looks at his baby brother "It did scare me Jamie, just like it scared me when he came after you."

Jamie nods "then tell her that, remind her that. Right now she is going to shut down and shut us out thinking we are all mad and disappointed with her. I know that look; that look is the same look I had written all over my face when I told you all that I was going to become a cop. Try talking to her as if you were talking to the boys and not a suspect, right now she needs a father figure and as she lives with you, you are that father figure."

They arrive at Frank and Henry's house, Carly jumps out of the car first and walks towards the house very quickly. She opens the door and barely acknowledges the other men in the house.

She climbs up the stairs swiftly and heads towards her dad's childhood room but she stops outside of the bedroom door. Danny was right behind her because he needed to talk to her.

Danny places his hands on her shoulders which she gently shrugs off due to her arm "We can talk in here Carly."

Carly shakes her head "He would be disappointed in me just like you are. I let him down, I know what I did yesterday was stupid and I will have the scar to prove it every day but what I really don't need is my family hating me."

Danny turns her around and bends down to her level, he wipes away the tears that her streaming down her face "Listen to me very closely Carly Mary Reagan. No one and I mean no one in this family hates you. Yes we are a little disappointed in what you did, but ask Grandpa I am sure there are things that we did as children that disappointed him even stuff Aunt Erin did. What happened yesterday just scared us, all of us we promised Joe that we would keep you safe and yesterday was the complete opposite."

Carly knew that the others had joined them and wipes away her tears as well "so none of you hate me?"

Frank hugs his granddaughter and kisses her head "No Carly, we love you and want you safe. This is why we all need to talk about a few things and arrangements."

They sit in the family room, Carly was cuddled up to Jamie, Frank looks at his youngest son and granddaughter "a few detectives went through Sonny's things in his cell, it would appear that he did have help and this had all been planned."

He hands them some crime scene photos; the photos were taken of Sonny's cell however inside the cell were documented photographs that had taken of Jamie and also of Carly then given to Sonny.

* * *

Are Jamie and Carly safe?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Reagan verses Blue Templar- Round 3**

Thank you to: OrtonsMistress & motormouthcharli for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: motormouthcharli, JusticeStandsTRUE & OrtonsMistress for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 4**

They sat in the family room, Carly was cuddled up to Jamie, Frank looked at his youngest son and granddaughter "a few detectives went through Sonny's things in his cell, it would appear that he did have help and this had all been planned."

He handed them some crime scene photos; the photos were taken of Sonny's cell however inside the cell were documented photographs that had taken of Jamie and also of Carly then given to Sonny.

Jamie looked at his father "So what happens now? Does anyone know who Sonny is working with?"

Frank looked at his son "we are working on it, we'll find out who he is working with but for now you and Carly must stay here, you will both be protected here."

Carly let go of Jamie a little "what happens if Sonny isn't found?"

Jamie shook his head at his niece "don't think like that Carly, they'll find him. You know Danny won't let this go."

Carly excused herself by stating she had some homework to finish, Jamie looked over at his father "Do you really think she'll stay inside?"

Frank laughed "No I do not; I have officers posted at the end of the street just in case Carly thinks about going for a midnight walk."

Jamie looked at the photos again "this is serious dad, someone is working with him, and someone helped him escape. I don't think Carly is going to trust a blue again."

Frank nodded "At least she knows who she can trust, she is aware that Danny and I won't stop until Sonny is caught and his friend, do not worry Jamie we will find Sonny. Your job for the time being will be to keep Carly inside the house."

Jamie laughed "easier said than done dad, she learnt all of Danny's tricks."

They heard light footsteps, the Reagan men turned to look at Carly who looked very pale, Jamie walks over to her "what's wrong Carly?"

Carly looked up at him "h he's outside again."

Jamie gently pushed Carly into the family room and towards Frank, he pulled his gun from his waistband and slowly opened the front door, he noticed that the street was empty apart from Frank's protection detail.

Jamie shut and locked the door "No one's out there Carly."

Carly walked over "I saw him; he was standing right near the street light just like before."

Carly unlocked the door and opened it "look I'll show you Uncle Jamie."

A single shot rings out and car screeching away, Jamie had pulled Carly down on to the floor and covered her body with his, Frank had also gotten down when he heard the shot.

Frank's detail swarmed the front door, to make sure that Frank was safe and had not been harmed.

Jamie sat up and brought Carly with him "are you okay? Are you hit?"

Carly shook her head and just held her arm that had already been hurt "I'm fine Uncle Jamie, I just landed on my arm."

He gently rubbed her arm "are you sure?"

Carly nodded "is Grandpa alright?"

Frank helped her stand up "I'm fine Carly; it would seem that you weren't seeing things."

Baker checked the house "it would seem that the shot had been a warning to you all, next time we might not be so lucky."

Carly walked upstairs to her dad's old room, which is the room she had always called her room whenever she had to stay here. She squinted at the window that seemed to be open a crack, she went to put her foot into the room but she stopped herself.

Carly felt her heart had started to race as she thought of the best way to alert everyone without someone getting hurt. She started to walk backwards towards the staircase; Danny had arrived after being told that someone had actually taken a shot at his father's house.

He was standing by the stairs when he saw Carly was walking backwards "Carly what are you doing?"

Carly turned around to face her uncle "I think someone's in the house."

Danny placed his hands on his hips "there are lots of people in the house Carly."

Carly shook her head "an unwanted guest, the bedroom window was open a crack and I never open it."

Danny unclipped his holster and held out his hand for hers "are you sure?"

Carly slowly walked towards her uncle and felt a little safer when his hand clasped around hers, Danny pulled his gun from his holster but kept it at his side, he didn't want to accidently shoot a family member or an officer.

Danny and Carly both slowly walk to the dining room where everyone was, that is when they heard the stairs creak, Danny spun around and held his gun up "Carly go."

Carly ran into the dining room and told them what she had seen upstairs and what had just happened now, Jamie went to help his brother with their unwanted guest. Frank's protection detail got him and Carly out of the house via the back door, they were just thankful that Henry was with friends.

Once Frank and Carly were safe in the SUV Carly broke down into tears that she had been holding in, Frank pulled her into a hug and tried to calm her down.

Carly wipes her eyes "I'm so sorry Grandpa."

Frank smiled at her "it's a few tears Carly."

Carly weakly laughed "no, for all this trouble, if I hadn't of followed him earlier or if I had stayed somewhere else then this wouldn't have happened."

Frank held her hands "Carly listen to me, Sonny went after this family way before this, he started it with your dad and then he went after Uncle Jamie. He is just trying to fight out what we know about his dirty cop life."

Carly nodded "but I don't know anything Grandpa, dad never shared that with me and plus I was so young I probably wouldn't have understood what he was talking about."

Frank nodded back at her "that is true Carly but Sonny doesn't know that and we also have no idea if members of the blue Templar are still around let alone still wearing the uniform."

Carly looked out of the window at her Uncle Jamie attempting to talk to her Uncle Danny which wasn't going very well, she then sighed "I just hope this is the final time he goes after us Grandpa."

Frank also watched as his oldest son pushed his youngest son towards the SUV trying to convince Jamie that he needed to be protected also "it will be Carly, we will find Sonny and the others."

* * *

Who is helping Sonny?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Reagan verses Blue Templar- Round 3**

Thank you to: accounting professional, fiction-girl18 & LoveMeSomeFrankReagan for your reviews, I loved them :)

 **Chapter 5**

Sonny arrived at his hide out and saw a shadow; he drew his gun but holstered it again once he saw who the shadow belonged too "jeez man I thought you were a Reagan."

Alex laughed and handed Sonny a glass of whiskey "we didn't have anything planned for tonight so where were you Sonny?"

Sonny sat down in a recliner and slowly sipped on his whiskey "when did you become my wife?"

Alex laughed again and nursed his own whiskey; he looked at his friend and once colleague "as long as you haven't killed anyone."

Sonny poured himself another drink "I just scared them a little."

Alex sighed but carried on drinking, he didn't bother asking any other questions. He knew that they wanted to scare the Reagan family and to also find out what information they knew about the organisation that never really ended that eventful day at the sports bar. The organisation had just gone further underground, the only thing Alex had against the whole plan was that he didn't like the idea of hurting an innocent person and in his mind Carly Reagan was innocent in this whole game of cat and mouse.

Sonny sighed and swirled his whiskey around "I have someone telling me details about the rookie Reagan, we can work something out."

Alex rubbed his eyes "can't we forget the kid and focus on the adult Reagan's."

Sonny laughed and threw his drink at Alex "Focus Alex, we have no idea what Joe told her, she might hold important evidence in her little head and if not then who cares."

Alex rubbed the alcohol off his face "Sonny we have no idea that she even knows anything, just go after his brother Jamison."

Sonny slapped Alex "Listen to me Alex, we are going to go after the Reagan family, Joe's daughter is a Reagan so she is part of it."

Alex left Sonny to his heavy drinking and went upstairs, he knew that he wanted to destroy the Reagan family after they destroy their livelihood but he knew that the people responsible for it was Jamie, Danny and Frank, he also knew that Carly was an innocent child just caught up in the middle.

Alex looked at the photograph he still had of his days in uniform, he got his lighter out from his pocket and slowly watched as the picture from his past burnt as he greeted the new Alex, the Alex that wasn't going to take orders from anyone.

He walked over the desk where he had been making his own plans, he opened a laptop that he had stolen from a college student and began to type up an email, he attached 4 separate photographs to the email and added red question marks to each of the photographs he then added a picture of Joe to the email with a red cross through it.

He had already created a fake email account and smirked as he pressed the send button and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the desk and took a long sip and just waited for the fireworks to begin.

 **~ Reagan Family ~**

The entire Reagan family were sitting in Frank's office at 1PP, everyone was reasonably calm, and Danny was making everything worse by pacing around the office until Linda had had enough of him scaring the boys and told him to either sit or leave.

Danny sat down and apologized to everyone especially the boys; he placed Linda's hands into his to keep him from strangling someone. He looked around the room and his eyes landed on his niece who was by the window "Carly?"

Carly glanced over her shoulder at her uncle and saw he was pointing to the space in between Jamie and Nicky on the couch away from the window. She got the message and walked over to them away from the window.

Carly sat down and looked at her Uncle Danny "happy now?"

Danny gave her side smile "very can't you tell."

Nicky's phone was on the coffee table in front of them, it lit up saying that she had an incoming phone call and that the caller ID was her dad, Nicky leant forward and declined the phone call.

Erin looked at her daughter "don't you want to talk to your dad."

Nicky shook her head "haven't spoken to him in months mom, now isn't the best time to get into another fight with him."

Erin hugged her daughter "its okay sweetie."

Garrett and Baker both walked into the room and straight over to Frank, he took the file that Garrett offered him, he put on his glasses and read the file a few times then looked at his staff "are we sure?"

Garrett nodded "that just came in; Frank this situation is getting worse and more dangerous by the second."

Baker looked at the men "Sir we have arranged for safe houses for you and your family, however you will all be separated as we feel it will be safer that way."

Frank handed the file over to Danny "any leads to where this came from?"

Garrett sighed "No it's from a fake email address and from a stolen laptop that was reported stolen from a college student a few days ago."

Baker could tell that everyone was annoyed "We have everyone out looking for Sonny and his partner sir."

Henry tried not to let his comment get heard "not everyone."

Danny heard his grandpa's comment and hands him the file "and this is why Pops, even I'm not that stupid."

Everyone including Garrett and Baker looked at Danny as if to say when has anything ever stopped you from running into a china shop like a bull horns first.

Linda kissed Danny's cheek "we know Danny, but you will do what you have to do alright like always."

Nicky looked at Garrett and Baker "did you say that the laptop was stolen?"

Baker nodded

Then Carly chipped in "has anyone tracked it? Most college students have software on their laptops so that they can track them if they get stolen."

Nicky nodded "mine does, just in case I leave it somewhere or it gets stolen."

Baker wrote that down and left the office to give the message to the computer department.

Garrett handed Frank more files "this is where everyone will be staying and who they will be staying with."

Frank opened the file and nodded in agreement "I think it is for the best, everyone will be brought back here tomorrow morning."

Frank looked at his family, Jack and Sean had both fallen asleep on their mother and both Nicky and Carly were trying to stay awake as it had been a very trying day for everyone.

Frank handed a file to Danny and then to Jamie "this is where you will be going and who you will be with." He looks at Erin and Nicky "you two ladies will be staying with Pop and me."

Nicky looked at Garrett and Frank "but what about Carly?"

Jamie raised his hand "I got her, guessing these safe houses only cater to a certain amount of people."

Frank nodded "you'll have officers with you both so don't worry Jamie."

Jamie faintly smiled "I'm not worried dad." Jamie looked down at Carly who had lost the fight with sleep and her head fell against Jamie's shoulder "she won't notice until she wakes up."

They all left heading in the directions of their own safe houses, they were also escorted by officers that would be staying with them, Danny was glad to see that his partner Baez was watching his back and his family. Jamie was also glad to see that his partner Eddie was watching his back along with Carly as he also knew that both ladies got on.

Jamie carried sleeping Carly out to the car "I still have no idea if you got the short straw or not."

Eddie faintly laughed "if you give me any hassle Reagan I'll shoot you."

Jamie laughed with her "it's not me that will give you the hassle, she looks very innocent while she is asleep."

Carly groaned in her sleep "SHE can hear you officers."

Jamie put Carly's seat belt on her "You'll be fine Carly, we all will be I promise."

Carly opened her eyes and looked at him "You can't promise me that Uncle Jamie so please don't."

Eddie nudged Jamie and motioned for him to sit in the back with Carly "it might make her feel better if she has you next to her you know comfort her, hold her hand."

Jamie looked at his partner who raised her hands "I know if I was in Carly's place I would want some comfort, c'mon Jamie tonight you are just an uncle and not an officer for once."

Eddie set off towards the safe house with Jamie and Carly in the back of her car; they were all using unmarked cars so not to draw any more attention to the situation.

Carly started to feel as if this whole thing was not such a good idea in the first place.

* * *

Will they be safe?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Reagan verses Blue Templar- Round 3**

Thank you to: accounting professional & Amanda (OrtonsMistress) for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: worldtraveler1 & lilangel120 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: worldtraveler1, lilangel120 & readercub410 for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 6**

Eddie checked the safe house over to make sure that they hadn't been followed and that the Reagan Uncle and Niece that she was protecting were safe, she watched as Jamie quietly walked out of the room that Carly was actually fast asleep in.

Jamie flopped down on the couch, Eddie was checking the windows to make sure they were all shut and locked before joining her partner on the couch.

Eddie looked over at him "you alright Jamie?"

Jamie nodded and he looked up at the ceiling "I just feel bad for Carly; she is just a child and shouldn't be brought into any of this plus Danny's family too."

Eddie rubbed Jamie's arm "I know it's hard Jamie, but we will find them you just have to trust us and for once follow orders."

Jamie glanced over at her "when do I not follow orders Janko?"

Eddie sighed and stretched her legs out "you know what I mean Reagan, if the Sarge says stay away you need to stay away. I know that these people are responsible for your brother's death and hey I get that and yes I would be pissed too and out for blood but you need to follow this to the letter because you don't want them walking around because of a technicality."

Jamie just stared at his partner "who are you and what have you done with Eddie Janko."

They heard the bedroom squeak open and they both looked at the sleepy Carly that was standing in the door way, Jamie patted the space in between him and Eddie.

Carly pulled the blanket behind her like a toddler "I can't sleep."

Carly got comfy in between the two partners, Eddie was about to get up and give them some space but Carly put her hand on Eddie's arm meaning that she wanted the young officer to stay on the couch.

Jamie faintly smiled at his youngest niece "you want to give your Uncle Jamie a cuddle and see if that helps."

Carly shook her head, she cuddled up to Eddie who just looked over at her partner then cuddled the girl knowing that Carly probably missed having a woman to cuddle up to when she was scared as Linda wasn't with her, Eddie didn't mind being the next best thing, she remembers when she used to be scared and seeking comfort from her own mother and knowing that Carly's mother wasn't around she didn't mind comforting the teenager.

Carly went to curl her feet up under her but Jamie caught them and put them on his lap. Within a few minutes of being cuddled up to Eddie; Carly was peacefully asleep.

Jamie glanced over at his partner "do you want me to take her to the bedroom?"

Eddie shook her head "don't want to disturb her Jamie, if she feels safe enough to fall asleep here then we should let her sleep here."

Jamie had his phone on silent and saw it light up saying that he had an incoming call, he didn't recognise the number and looked at his partner who nodded at him.

Jamie pressed accept and put on speaker "Jamie Reagan."

Female voice "Hello Jamie, do you remember me?"

Eddie looked at her partner with a concerned look on her face, the female voice woke Carly up who gave her uncle a death stare as if to warn him not to even say another to the known female on the other end of the phone.

Jamie ran his fingers through his hair "Hi Sydney, long time no speak."

Carly pulled the blanket over her head in annoyance of her Uncle still talking on the phone, Eddie looked down at Carly who tapped her left ring finger and Eddie nodded knowing that Jamie had spoken about a Sydney that had broken his heat and Eddie now shared Carly's annoyance.

Sydney giggled "I'm sorry about that Jamie, my new job just sort of took over but you know how that is, I just wanted to let you know that I am back in New York and I was hoping you would want to pick up from where we left off."

Eddie covered Carly's mouth and winked at her "Jamieee sweetheart are you coming back to bed?"

Carly tried not to laugh out loud, Jamie just turned to look at Eddie who herself was trying not to laugh at her own game.

Sydney huffed "who is that Jamie?"

Jamie threw a cushion at Eddie and Carly "That's great that you are back in New York Sydney, I'm happy that your life is working out for you but so is mine and besides you broke it off with me because you loved the lawyer side of me and couldn't love the cop side of me and I don't think that is going to change."

Eddie covered Carly's mouth again "Jamieee the bed is getting cold."

Sydney hung up the phone and Jamie put his phone back down on the coffee table, Eddie and Carly both burst out in fit of giggles. Jamie just shook his head "did you have to do that?"

Eddie nodded "yes, come on Jamie, she broke your heart and you shouldn't settle for her just because she thinks she wants you again. She needed to know that you had moved on just like she did and that you can't be messed around with."

Carly nodded in agreement "she's right Uncle Jamie, you are too good for Sydney and time for a confession we never liked her and you acted weird when you were with her, like you were ashamed of what your family did for a living."

Jamie became shocked and just stared at his niece "You guys never liked her or me when I was with her? I have never been ashamed of my family Carly, I am very proud of my entire family."

Carly sat up and hugged her knees "I know Uncle Jamie, but we hardly saw you when you were with her and that includes Sunday dinners, those dinners mean a lot to all of us especially to Grandpa and Great-Grandpa due to everyone's job."

Jamie pulled Carly into a hug "I'm sorry you all felt that way Carly, I will make sure that my next lady friend will bring out the better me and I will force to come to Sunday dinners."

Carly hugged him "I think that is excellent Uncle Jamie, that's what Aunt Linda told me when I get to the age and start think about dating to find someone who makes me a better person."

Eddie smiled "I think that is an outstanding idea, don't worry Jamie we'll find the perfect lady to be the future Mrs. Jamie Reagan."

 **~ Sydney ~**

Sydney looked at Sonny "he has moved on, or so he thinks. Don't worry Sonny I can bring Jamie Reagan down on to his knees."

Sonny smiled at the young lady "of course you can sweetheart; I want it to hurt him."

Sydney clinked her scotch glass with his "I can certainly do that, don't sweat it Sonny, leave Jamie Reagan to me you should focus on Daniel that is going to be a tough one to go after."

Sonny smirked at her "Every man has a weakness including Daniel Reagan actually that man has four and one of them is one we also want call it killing two birds with one stone."

* * *

What is Sydney up to?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Reagan verses Blue Templar- Round 3**

Thank you to: lizziecats & accounting professional for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: lizziecats for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: lizziecats, aphass & CBloom2 for adding this story to your following list :)

:) Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited and followed this story :)

 **Chapter 7- Last Chapter**

It had been a few weeks since everything had occurred, Danny and Jamie were being allowed back on full active duty but Maria and Eddie made sure that they watched their backs even more because no one knew when the Blue Templar would strike and everyone knew that they would it was just now a waiting game and hoping they did miss.

Carly had been given the choice to go back to school but she said she didn't feel safe enough just yet to be in the 'public' eye so she spent her days doing school work with Henry watching closely over her.

Danny was out with Maria when she looked noticed that an SUV was following them, she was still on high alert for the threat towards her partner and his family, Danny had sort of shaken it off but it was still in the back of his head that today could be his last day.

Maria turned in her seat "Reagan we got company."

Danny looked in the review mirror "yeah I clocked them partner."

Maria started to notice that Danny changed his driving technique "you got a plan partner?"

Danny nodded "yeah I do, call it in partner we are going to box them in with patrol cars."

Maria used her cell phone to call it in because they still had no idea if the Blue Templar had members within any of the precincts. Maria also told them not to have their sirens on as it would spook the SUV that was tailing them.

Maria noticed that the SUV was getting close to them "Danny, it's gonna bump us."

Danny tighten his grip on the wheel "I know partner."

Just on cue the SUV drives into the back of their car, the partners ask if the other is okay but they both know that the SUV was going to try to run them off the road.

Danny looked in his review mirror again and saw that the SUV was now surrounded by patrol cars and had nowhere to go "Hold on tight."

Danny slammed on the breaks which caused the SUV to slam into them. Danny and Maria got out of their car, guns drawn and demanding the driver and passenger get out.

The occupants of the SUV knew they had nowhere to go seeing as they were surrounded by police officers and due to Danny's little stunt the SUV had been crumpled.

The driver and passenger get out of the SUV; no one could believe their eyes. Danny had to put his gun down before he shot the people in front of him. Maria had his back just in case as well as about between ten to fifteen officers. The two occupants of the car were handcuffed and led again.

Maria looked at her partner "you wanna go Reagan."

Danny nodded "yeah I wanna go."

Danny sped off, Maria got her phone out and dialled a number and she put it on speaker

Voice from the phone "Janko."

Maria sighed "Eddie its Maria, Reagan and I just had someone try to run us off the road, you and Jamie need to be extra vigilant and careful on patrol; the occupants of the SUV that tried were fake 1PP officers."

Eddie knew where this conversation was going "10-4 we'll meet you there."

Maria ended the phone call "Your brother is going to meet us there, do you want me to call Baker?"

Danny nodded "yeah that would be for the best."

Danny and Maria arrive at 1PP at the same time as Jamie and Eddie do, Danny was glad to see that his baby brother was alright but the worst thought was how their father was.

Baker nodded to them "he's expecting you."

Danny and Jamie walk into their father's office, Jamie and Maria wait outside and look around the office space for any potential threats; Baker noticed and joined them as it was her job to keep the Police Commissioner safe.

Eddie glanced over to Baker "you might want to ring Erin and Henry to make sure that they are alright, Erin has her own detail on her and there is detail on Henry and Carly at the house."

Baker was about to make the call when they heard shouting and guns shots coming from the next office space which was located near the elevators, the three women looked in that direction.

Maria banged on the PC's office door "REAGANS WE GOTTA MOVE"

Danny opened the door and heard the noise that the women had previously heard "c'mon then ladies let's go."

Baker shook her head "get your father out of here and to safety."

Maria nodded "we'll be right behind you Reagans."

The Reagan men left 1PP and they were happy to see Maria and Baker had kept their word that they were literally right behind them but they all noticed that a certain blond officer was missing from the group.

Jamie looked at them "where's Eddie?"

Maria looked behind them "She was right behind me Jamie I swear."

Eddie ran out of the building and over to the group "err you might want to get out of the open."

They all moved and explosion could be heard, they all looked at Eddie. She just smiled and looked around to see that back up had arrived and hundreds of NYPD officers had swarmed around the PC.

Some of the officers went inside the building but when they came out minutes later they told Frank that the explosion had killed whoever had stormed into the 1PP to harm him and his family.

Frank looked at Eddie "anything you want to confess to Officer Janko?"

Eddie shook her head "No sir, they must have brought the bomb with them I just happened to lock them in a cupboard so that they couldn't get away from the back up, I had no idea they had a bomb sir."

Maria walked over to Danny "you okay partner?"

Danny nodded "yeah thanks for having my back Baez."

Maria smiled "just doing my job Reagan."

Garett was barking orders at the officers and the orders included protecting Frank, Danny and Jamie which the Reagan men were not happy about. Eddie pulled Maria away from the crowd and whispered something to her the ladies snuck away from the crowd and sped off.

Jamie grabs Danny's arm "Gramps and Carly, they could be next."

Garett heard them "we have sent officers to Bay Ridge and to the DA, everyone will be safe."

Baker looked at the CCTV camera "Garett looks like the bombers were Sonny and Alex. Also getting reports that two fake 1PP officers earlier tried to run Detective's Baez and Reagan off the road and they are now in custody."

 **~ Bay Ridge ~**

Maria and Eddie found the front door open of the Reagan household, they both thought the worse had happened. They cautiously enter the house knowing that someone is inside whether they are dirty cops or Henry and Carly.

Maria took the downstairs and Eddie headed upstairs, Maria found at the downstairs was clear and she also found a tiny note saying that Henry and Carly were safe at a neighbour's house.

Eddie cleared nearly all the bedrooms until she got to Jamie's old bedroom and she saw a female sitting on the bed holding one of Jamie's old t-shirts in her hand.

Eddie knew exactly who this was before she even saw her face "Police freeze, put your hands up."

The female turned around "I'm not a threat I am a member of the family this is my fiancée's room"

Eddie tried not to laugh "put your hands up Miss. Davenport."

Sydney sighed; she put her hands up "I already told you I am not a threat to anyone in this family."

Eddie nodded "sure but the neighbours called in saying that someone had broken into this house and as you are the only person here, I am going to have to take you in then your fiancée can come and get you."

Sydney put her hands down so she could 'shuffle' of the bed but as she stood and went to put her hands up again, she pulled out a gun and pointed it at Eddie.

Eddie rolled her eyes "your charges at the moment are breaking and entering and conspiracy to commit murder, do you really want to add shooting a cop to the list? Put the gun down Sydney"

Sydney looked at her "you seem familiar, have we met before? I swear I know you."

Eddie moved her gun down a little but she shot Sydney in the leg as she didn't put the gun down like she had been warned too. Sydney fell to the floor but not before firing a round at Eddie.

Maria heard the gunshots upstairs and ran to assist Eddie "JANKO"

Eddie turned Sydney on to her stomach "Sydney Davenport you are under arrest."

Eddie got Sydney up and read her Miranda rights and escorted Sydney out of the house, as they got to the patrol car, the Reagan family arrived at the house. Sydney saw Jamie "Jamie honey tell this officer that she has it all wrong."

Jamie shook his head "no Sydney."

Eddie helped Sydney into the car but she did, Eddie looked at Sydney and smirked "Jamieee sweetheart are you coming back to bed?"

Sydney couldn't believe what she had just heard and tried to attack Eddie but the patrol car door was shut and Sydney was taken away. Maria spoke to Jamie about how she had heard two shots ring out and she knows that one of those shots hit Sydney.

Jamie jogged over to Eddie "hey you okay?"

Eddie nodded, she opened her shirt and tapped her vest "yeah I'm good, you really do know how to pick them don't you Reagan."

Henry and Carly appeared from the neighbour's house, Carly ran over to Jamie and Eddie. Jamie thought his niece would hug him but was kind of taken back when Carly hugged Eddie first.

Carly smiled "thank you Eddie."

Eddie happily hugged Carly back "you are welcome, but I think your uncles and Grandpa need more of your hugs."

Carly gave Jamie a massive hug "I'm glad you're okay Uncle Jamie, I told you she was crazy."

Jamie carried Carly inside the house; Henry pulled Eddie to the side and hugged her "thank you for saving my family Officer Janko."

Eddie smiled "Anytime Henry, I'm just glad we were able to get to 1PP in time."

 **~ Sunday Dinner ~**

Frank happily looked around the table and was thankful that his family was all safe and together again. He really did like Sunday family dinners, he looked over at Carly who had been happy that her family were all safe and that the man who had taken her father from her was never going to harm anyone again.

Carly looked over at a photograph of her and Joe "Happy Father's day dad, I love you and miss you."

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


End file.
